


Fluffuary: Day Five

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pinky promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I want you to pinky promise. Pinky promises can’t be broken, no matter what.”“You’re adorable, you know that?” Tony caressed his wrists with gentle hands. “Fine. I’ll pinky promise.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Fluffuary: Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: pinky promise

“Take care of yourself while I’m gone,” Peter pleaded, holding Tony’s gaze. 

Tony smiled. “I will, honey. I’ll even have FRIDAY send you reports.” 

“I don’t need her to do that,” Peter laughed, the tension in the lines of his face dissipating, “Just promise me, okay? I don’t want to come home to you half-starved and dirty because you never left your lab.” 

“I promise,” Tony said easily. 

Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I want you to pinky promise. Pinky promises can’t be broken, no matter what.” 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Tony caressed his wrists with gentle hands. “Fine. I’ll pinky promise.” 

Peter beamed at the acceptance, pulling his hands out of Tony’s to extend his right pinky towards him. Tony linked it with his own, shaking it with a solemnity that had him laughing inwardly. Never in his life had he made a pinky promise, but he supposed that there was a first time for everything.

“I pinky promise to take care of myself,” Tony swore, before adding, “As long as you do the same. If you think I won’t be checking in, you’re dead wrong, Petey.” 

“I don’t want to be spied on,” Peter complained. 

Tony hastily corrected, “I won’t be spying on you… just checking in without you knowing.” 

“That’s the same thing,” Peter rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Alright, you can spy on me. But I’ll be home in three weeks, so don’t worry too much.” 

“That’s three weeks too long,” Tony pouted for the fourth time that day. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Peter pressed a long kiss onto his mouth, pulling away after a few seconds to say, “I have to go now or I’ll be late. I love you.” 

“It’s not too late to cancel the trip,” Tony tried. 

Peter shook his head in denial. “I’m not ditching Ned and MJ. Bye, Tony! I really have to go now.” 

He ran off to the waiting cab, but not before Tony said, “I love you too. Be safe!” 

Peter had a pinky promise to keep, after all. And Tony would hate for him to go back on his word. 


End file.
